One Fine Spring Day
by blueholic
Summary: Satu hari yang bermakna di musim semi yang sepi... Super Junior, Ryeowook/OC. oneshot.


**One Fine Spring Day**  
><em>RyeowookOC_

Author :Kan Ni Seung

**Romance/Slight! Angst | PG-13 | Oneshot/Songfic | 1,978 words **

Disclaimer : I don't own them~  
>Summary : Satu hari yang bermakna di musim semi yang sepi...<p>

PS: Lirik lagu yang ada di fanfic ini adalah terjemahan bahasa inggris dari lagu `One Fine Spring Day`nya Ryeowook =)

* * *

><p>Kesibukan para anggota OSIS SMA HwangShin memang tidak main-main. Hari ini saja Ryeowook masih harus mengetik sekitar lima buah proposal plus memperbaharui daftar keuangan bulan Maret. Gawatnya lagi, ia baru menyelesaikan seperempat tugasnya.<p>

Sejak dulu Ryeowook memang ingin mencoba menjadi anggota OSIS. Ia selalu berpikir OSIS itu keren dan berwibawa, mempunyai sedikit kuasa di sekolah, dan berbagai macam alasan lainnya. Pada awalnya sih memang masih terasa asyik, tapi semakin lama Ryeowook semakin merasa waktu luangnya agak sedikit...tersita? Ia tidak pernah menyangka menjadi anggota OSIS ternyata sesibuk ini.

Karena kepalanya sedikit pusing menangani tugas OSIS yang menggunung, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mencuci muka di toilet. Setelah membersihkan mukanya dengan air sampai bersih dan segar, ia memutuskan untuk merapihkan rambutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda.

_A warm wind is blowing like it was that night  
>The flowers you lovingly planted have <em>

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat ke arah jendela. Pemandangan di halaman sekolahnya cukup indah dan agak sedikit penuh dengan bunga, mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki awal musim semi. Udara yang berhembus hangat dan sejuk, membuat Ryeowook merasa sedikit mengantuk. Ia menepuk kedua pipinya –agar tidak mengantuk- dan kembali berkonsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Ding. Dong. _Perfect._

Ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya di waktu yang tepat, yaitu pukul 3 sore. Memang sih jam sekolah berakhir pada saat pukul setengah 2 siang, tapi semua anggota OSIS masih harus bekerja sampai paling lambat pukul 3 sore.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Ryeowook mengucap pamit kepada teman-teman anggota OSIS dan langsung pergi menuju bukit kecil yang ada di belakang sekolah. Anehnya, keberadaan bukit itu hanya diketahui oleh anggota OSIS dan sedikit guru SMA HwangShin. Cerita mengenai bukit itu diwariskan secara turun temurun hanya ke bagian intern sekolah, katanya.

Terkadang, Ryeowook ingin berbagi mengenai keberadaan bukit ini. Bagaimana tidak, selain tempatnya yang strategis, udaranya sangat cocok dalam berbagai keadaan –kecuali musim dingin- seperti saat musim panas, udaranya menjadi sejuk dan cool, membuat orang yang berada disana tidak merasa kepanasan.

Selain udara ajaib tersebut, bukit ini memiliki pohon yang sangaaaattttt besar yang bisa menjadi tempat berteduh bagi banyak orang. Ditambah lagi di sekelilingnya selalu tumbuh bunga-bunga yang indah dan seperti tidak bisa layu. Ryeowook masih belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang menanam dan merawat bunga-bunga indah tersebut. Akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa itu semua merupakan rahasia alam.

Tas berat yang sejak tadi dibawanya ia letakkan di akar pohon besar tersebut. Ryeowook duduk secara perlahan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbaring, menikmati udara yang sejuk dan wangi bunga yang harum. Tak terasa, ia malah tertidur lelap disana.

Begitulah rutinitas Ryeowook sehabis pulang dari kegiatan OSIS. Omelan orangtuanya karena ia pulang telat setiap hari tidak dihiraukannya. Ia masih sering tidur di bawah pohon rindang tersebut, sendirian. Yup. Sendirian. Mungkin karena fakta itulah ia menyukai tempat itu. Ryeowook butuh kesunyian untuk sedikit merenung mengenai berbagai macam hal -seperti nasib percintaan, tugas OSIS, dan lainnya- sampai ia tertidur pulas.

_Before I know it spring has come again  
>I still want to deeply sleep like it's winter<em>

Musim semi sudah berlangsung cukup lama sejak rutinitas Ryeowook dimulai. Yah, sepuluh hari sudah termasuk lama kan? Sejak dulu, Ryeowook tidak begitu memikirkan mengenai musim faforitnya, tapi kalau boleh memilih dia lebih menyukai musim dingin dibanding yang lain. Kenapa? Karena dia bisa tidur pulas sepuasnya di rumah, ditemani oleh penghangat tentunya. Ditambah lagi sekolah libur, membuatnya bisa bermain sedikit lebih lama dibanding biasanya.

Ryeowook masih ingat betul betapa mengantuknya ia saat pertama kali masuk sekolah -alias pada saat awal musim semi— ditambah rasa malas yang menyelubungi tubuhnya membuat ia semakin tidak niat bersekolah. Tapi perlahan-lahan dia mulai terbiasa dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada tugas OSIS yang awalnya biasa saja tapi pada akhirnya sangat menggunung itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Jum'at, 12 Maret<strong>

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengingat tanggal hari ini. 12 Maret.

-Flashback-

_Hari ini seperti biasanya Ryeowook pergi menuju bukit kecil di belakang sekolah sehabis melaksanakan tugas OSIS yang masih tetap menumpuk untuk sekedar berbaring atau merenung di bawah pohon besar nan rindang disana._

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak sendirian di tempat ini.

Matanya menangkap tampak seorang perempuan -yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya—memakai seragam SMA HwangShin. Rambutnya panjang dan hitam, membungkus mukanya yang putih dengan sempurna. Sebuah kanvas dan palet digenggam erat oleh tangan kanan gadis itu, sementara di tangan kirinya terdapat beragam cat minyak warna-warni.

Gadis itu terlihat misterius, tapi cantik dalam waktu yang sama. Dalam hati Ryeowook bertanya-tanya mengapa ada murid biasa yang mengetahui keberadaan bukit ini. Tapi semua itu tidak dihiraukannya dan ia bergegas pergi ke bawah pohon rindang untuk berbaring dan merenung seperti biasanya, tak peduli dengan keberadaan gadis itu.

Dan terlihat jelas pula gadis itu tidak mempedulikan keadaan Ryeowook.

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p><em>You are so very far, so very far<br>To be honest I miss you every day  
>Even the very small, very small trivial things<br>make me think of you every day_

Walaupun awalnya mereka tidak peduli satu sama lain, perlahan-lahan Ryeowook mulai menikmati sedikit demi sedikit pertemuan rahasia mereka di bukit kecil itu. Ryeowook beranggapan bahwa gadis itu ada disana untuk melaksanakan tugas seni rupa khusus musim semi, melihat dia selalu berusaha melukis pemandangan indah yang ada disana. Bunga warna warni...rumput yang hijau selalu berusaha ia gambarkan seindah mungkin.

Tapi entah kenapa, gadis itu seakan tak pernah puas dengan hasil lukisannya. Padahal menurut Ryeowook hasil lukisannya terbilang cukup bagus. Sampai sekarang -dua minggu setelah mereka pertama kali bertemu- mereka masih belum berbicara dengan satu sama lain, tidak pernah mau mencoba untuk mengenal lebih dekat, bahkan mereka jarang sekali bertukar kontak mata dengan satu sama lain.

Walaupun begitu, Ryeowook selalu menikmati melihat gadis itu menorehkan kuas warna warni di atas kanvasnya, membentuk sebuah lukisan pemandangan indah –walaupun pada akhirnya dia terus mengulang melukis lukisan tersebut- tanpa rasa lelah.

Tanpa sadar, bukit kecil itu seakan telah menjadi tempat rahasia bagi mereka berdua. Gadis itu selalu datang dan melukis dengan semangat. Ryeowook memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya dan berbaring sampai tertidur pulas. Biasanya, saat Ryeowook terbangun gadis itu sudah tidak berada di sampingnya –tentu saja- walaupun terkadang Ryeowook pulang lebih awal daripada gadis itu.

Musim semi terus berlanjut dalam rutinitas yang sama. Ryeowook dan gadis itu masih belum berkenalan dan berbicara satu sama lain. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menyusahkan perasaan mereka, walaupun Ryeowook sedikit mengakui bahwa dirinya cukup penasaran dengan gadis itu, setidaknya dia bertekad untuk mengetahui namanya.

_Your comforting scent fills the room  
>in the flowers scattered around<br>Because I'm afraid one day I won't be able to feel it  
>I want to take hold of even the air that you were in<em>

Waktu memang cepat berlalu tanpa kita sadari. Sudah tiga bulan sejak musim semi dimulai, dan seminggu lagi akan memasuki musim panas.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi ke bukit kecil itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia pergi untuk liburan musim panas minggu depan. Aroma musim semi masih terdapat di bukit itu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Bunga-bunga disana masih wangi dan tampak segar. Rumput di sana pun masih terlihat hijau, walaupun sekarang sudah mulai tinggi karena tidak pernah dipotong. Tak lupa pohon besar yang masih terlihat rindang, masih memberikan udara yang hangat.

Gadis itu juga masih ada disana, tekun melukis tanpa lelah. Ryeowook baru menyadari gadis itu memancarkan aroma yang khas, seperti...strawberry? Berbeda dari strawberry biasa, tapi khas. Ia menghirup aroma tersebut dalam-dalam, seakan-akan tidak pernah mencium aroma strawberry sebelumnya. Sekarang ia yakin, aroma strawberry pasti akan selalu mengingatkannya akan gadis tersebut.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku selalu mengulang melukis pemandangan ini?" Ryeowook terkejut. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan ragu. Gadis tersebut tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya dan menoleh ke arah kanvasnya yang sekarang berhiaskan lukisan indah berupa pohon besar rindang yang di bawahnya terdapat berbagai macam bunga. Perfect.

"Karena aku selalu tak merasa puas"

"Bisa kutebak," Ryeowook menjawab sambil sedikit terkikik. Wajah gadis itu agak sedikit memerah, membuat Ryeowook berpikir dia terlihat cute.

"Haha. Aku selalu ingin mengulang lagi dan lagi karena pemandangan ini terlalu indah untuk bisa kulukis dengan baik. Aku ingin sekali melukis dengan sempurna, seindah aslinya. Tapi sudah tahu tak bisa, aku tetap memaksakan diri..."

Ryeowook menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam, dan mata mereka bertemu. Selama sepersekian detik Ryeowook merasa terhisap dalam emosi di mata cokelat gadis itu. Disana terdapat kesenangan, kehangatan, dan...kesedihan?

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu di musim semi.

Saat musim panas berlangsung, Ryeowook pergi berlibur bersama keluarganya ke Osaka, Jepang. Disana dia tertawa, berenang bersama keluarganya, mencoba berbagai makanan khas dari Jepang yang selalu membuatnya takjub dengan rasanya...

Tapi rasanya lain saat ia melihat buah strawberry dengan polosnya terletak di piring bersama makanan yang lain.

Tanpa terasa, air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

* * *

><p>Musim gugur mulai tiba dan kesibukan Ryeowook bertambah banyak karena sebentar lagi akhir tahun yang berarti dia harus menyiapkan berbagai keperluan musim dingin. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah jarang lagi berkunjung ke bukit itu. Rutinitasnya pergi ke sana semakin hari semakin berkurang, digantikan oleh tugas OSIS yang membuatnya pulang ke rumah semakin malam.<p>

Ryeowook tak ingin hal itu terjadi, karena tempat itu hanyalah satu-satunya tempat ia dapat bertemu gadis itu -yang sialnya sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui namanya- tempat penghubung mereka berdua..

Tempat menikmati musim semi bersama...

Kalau ada waktu luang, Ryeowook selalu berusaha datang ke sana. Pemandangannya masih seindah biasanya, tapi Ryeowook makin merasa hampa. Ia masih belum bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Untuk menghapus kerinduannya, ia mencoba untuk memakan buah strawberry sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Tapi tetap saja, air mata masih mengalir dari matanya.

* * *

><p>Musim dingin telah tiba. Musim kesukaan Ryeowook. Musim dimana dia bisa tidur sepuasnya, bermain bola salju bersama teman-temannya...<p>

Tapi entah mengapa dia merasa ini adalah musim dingin terburuk yang pernah dialaminya.

* * *

><p><em>A day becomes months<br>It seems that even in my heart too a new spring has come…_

Ryeowook terus menunggu. Hari berganti bulan...bulan berganti tahun...Akhirnya musim semi kembali datang. Dengan semangat ia berlari ke bukit itu. Berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu...melihat senyumnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi gadis itu tidak pernah muncul lagi. Walaupun ia terus menunggu dan menunggu sampai kakinya pegal sekalipun...gadis itu tak pernah datang. Musim semi kali ini adalah musim semi terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

Walaupun di depan semua orang dia selalu tersenyum, tertawa mendengar lelucon mereka..tapi di dalam hatinya ia tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu. Terkadang dia akan memakan buah strawberry diam-diam di kamarnya.

Air mata kembali mengalir, memancarkan kesedihan yang amat sangat.

* * *

><p><em>You are in such a far away, far away, far off place<br>I believe to you every day is spring  
>On a far off day, a very far off future, if you see me again<br>Tell me we were always together_

Bahkan saat Ryeowook sudah mengalami kelulusan, ia tidak pernah lagi melihat gadis itu. Ia mulai berpikir,, apakah gadis itu hanyalah imajinasinya belaka? Apakah dia sebenarnya tidak ada?

Ia membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan mulai pergi ke bukit indah itu untuk terakhir kalinya, sampai Kibum, ketua OSIS menghampiri dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei, kamu mau pergi kemana?"

"Tahu bukit kecil di belakang sekolah kan? Aku mau pergi kesana,,"

"Eh?Memangnya disana ada bukit?"

Ijazah kelulusan Ryeowook terjatuh ke lantai.

* * *

><p>Saat Ryeowook sudah sukses dengan grupnya, Super Junior, dia berencana untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul `One Spring Day` yang terdapat di album keempat mereka dan akan diluncurkan dalam beberapa bulan lagi. Berharap gadis itu dapat mendengarnya, berharap mereka bisa bertemu lagi di musim semi suatu saat nanti…<p>

"WOOKIIIWEEE ada hadiah dari fans buat kamuu!" Yesung berteriak sambil menyerahkan sebuah hadiah yang cukup besar. Dengan penasaran Ryeowook membuka bungkusan kado itu perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat hadiah tersebut.

Sebuah lukisan. Tapi bukan sembarang lukisan. Pemandangan bukit kecil dengan pohon rindang dan bunga-bunga harum dan warna-warni terpampang dengan indah di atas kanvas itu. Ryeowook berusaha menahan air mata bahagianya..

"Lukisan yang bagus ya, Wookie."

"YESUNG! ANTARKAN AKU KEPADA FANS YANG MEMBERIKAN HADIAH INI!"

Diam-diam, Ryeowook melihat tanggal hari ini. 12 Maret.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p><em>Namaku Ni Seung. Kamu Ryeowook kan?<em>Tertulis di belakang kanvas tersebut.

-The End-

Thank u for reading till the end~

Endingnya, sepeti biasa, a.n.c.u.r dan ceritanya..hmm...aneh dan tidak penting *?*But,...Hope u like it and dont forget to leave a comment :)


End file.
